Four Centuries and My Brother
by cup-of-sleuth
Summary: In the beginning... there was only one magic. Magic that would bring the greatest of joys and the most painful suffering. And one innocent boy's joy will lead him to more than 400 years of suffering. All to save his baby brother. [Spoilers for chapter 436] [ABANDONED]


_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

 **Warning: If you have not read Chapter 436 of the manga TURN BACK NOW or be spoiled!**

* * *

 _I - Where it Began_

* * *

 _In the beginning…_

 _There was only one magic._

 _Love._

 _It was love that birthed the world,_

 _And love would tear it apart._

 _All because of two brothers._

 _Our story starts over 400 years ago, when innocence would prove to be disasterous…_

"Zeref, my son. There is something you must know." A man with unruly raven black hair, sharp features, and dark eyes knelt in front of the small boy with similarly black hair and eyes. However his features were much softer, and his hair more controlled. He was as innocent as innocent could be, he had yet to learn the despair of the world, all he knew was love and the safety of his family. He knew nothing of death nor cruelty and pain. He was happy, unaware of the fate that awaited his future.

"What is it papa?" The boy looked up at his father with wide, unblinking eyes full of wonder and youth.

"You're going to be a big brother, my boy. There will be a Dragneel smaller than even you, and it will be your job to protect them with all of your power. Keep them safe from harm and never let them cry, you understand?"

"I think so, papa." Truth be told he didn't, but he nodded and smiled at his father anyways. A smaller Dragneel, his future younger sibling? The thought of taking care of someone smaller and making them smile brought joy to the small boy's untainted heart.

The elder placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and nodded, "Good. I know you will keep your promise, my son."

 _For a while, the boy by the name of Zeref Dragneel would be happy…_

 _That is until his mother's health took a drastic turn._

"Papa, why is mama still sleeping?" The boy tugged on his father's robes, eyes curious and unaware of the danger his mother was in.

"Y-your sibling is just… making her very tired is all." The slight nervousness in his father's voice escaped the boys ears, he didn't know what fear sounded like yet. But his father was afraid. Afraid for his wife's life. Afraid for their second child. "Don't worry she'll be awake soon."

"You said that yesterday, papa."

The elder man clenched his fists, "Right right, well soon can mean a long or short time, my son. It depends on the situation." Those words didn't do much to make the boy feel better. He was afraid his mother would sleep forever, he didn't know she was sick and in pain.

The boy's face broke into a smile, "I'll go pick mama's favorite flowers! That should help right, papa?"

His father smiled, patting Zeref's head. "Yes, that should make your mother smile. Don't be gone too long, you hear?"

"Yes, papa!" The boy nodded and quickly dashed out of their home into the summer air. It was perfect, his mother's favorite flowers bloomed their best in the summer, he hoped he'd be able to find some. No, he was determined that he would. He wanted to make his mother smile, she had the biggest, brightest smile that could make anyone's heart light. His father called her a spitfire although the boy didn't know what that meant. His mother was a strong woman and Zeref couldn't imagine anything ever happening to her. But it was his job to cheer her up if she was sad, and usually that meant handmade gifts and cheek kisses. But today he was going to bring her something special.

His eyes lit up with joy when he spotted the Dahlia flower. This one especially was perfect because it was light pink like his mother's hair. Carefully he pulled off one of the stems so as not to hurt the rest of the flowers. He'd just take the one and when his mother was feeling better he'd show her where to find the rest. "This should make mama, smile!"

Zeref began to make his way home, beautiful summer flower in hand. He couldn't wait to get home and show his mother, he could already imagine how happy she would be. She'd smile and kiss him on the forehead, thanking him and telling him what a wonderful son he was, that she was lucky to have him in her life. The boy had yet to learn it was him who was the lucky one. But it wouldn't be long before he did.

As he approached his home he noticed something in the air felt off. It felt… cold. Despite being early summer. Surely the Spring chills should have already gone away. Not only that but everything outside seemed still, but somehow he knew that the moment he walked into that house there would be chaos. An innocent young boy, merely six, walked closer to the thing that would change his life forever, something that even if he ran away he could not avoid for long.

He heard his mother screaming from outside, which chilled his bones. Inside a few of the female neighbors bustled about, his father sat with his head in his hands, looking pale as a ghost. The guests running in and out of his parents bedroom. What was going on? "Papa..?"

The boy's father looked up with wide eyes to see his son. Something wasn't right. Something wasn't right. "Z-Zeref, my son. Don't you worry. You're mother will be alright." But his father's voice had trailed off and it was obvious that he wasn't speaking to the boy but to himself.

"I… I brought her the flower… Can I go see her?"

"No!" The man jumped hearing his own shout, and startled the boy even more. "I-I mean… You must wait, for the women to do their job. Don't worry, my boy, it will be alright."

"W-what will..?" Confused, Zeref looked to his parent's room. Another scream from his mother, it was full of pain and agony. One of the women running out of the room muttered to herself.

"This is too soon. She should still have at least a month and a half to go…"

"Papa what is happening?" The boy turned to look at his father again but the man wasn't paying attention, his head practically between his legs in fear. Fear of what? Zeref didn't understand. What was happening? He wanted to know. He wanted to see his mother. Carefully he crept past all of the women, they were too focused in their tasks to notice him. His mother screamed again, although it was more like a wailing cry. He got to the bedroom door, it was wide open for the women who were running in and out. Slowly he poked his head inside.

He saw his mother, covered in sweat and her face contorted in agony. There was one woman standing in front of his mother's spread legs, advising her to breath. She kept checking something between his mother's legs, he wondered what for. His mother gripped the sheets on her bed, balled them up in her fists and screamed again, this time letting it fade out with a sob. He realized her face was streaked with tears. "Mama…" He'd never seen his mother cry. Never. His mother was the strongest person he knew. He himself had cried when he'd trip and scrape his knee, but his mother was always the smiling beacon in everyone's life. He held the flower stem tightly as his eyes were glued to the scene.

"A-AHHGG!" His mother cried out, she looked so pale. It was a huge contrast to her usually olive skin.

The woman between her legs appeared nervous. "I see the head! Push dear! Push!"

"I-I'm trying..!" Zeref's mother screamed, startling the poor boy who peared around the door frame. He could hear the women around the house muttering that the baby probably wouldn't make it, it was too early. He heard one woman say that it would be better for the baby to die than for the mother. The raven haired boy felt his limbs go numb, die? Why would they die? He'd seen flowers die and bugs die, yet he still didn't understand why it had to happen, or how. He certainly couldn't imagine his mother dying, or his unborn sibling for that matter. How could a baby who'd never lived die? It made no sense to him.

He'd been lost in his daze until his mother cried out again, but this time there was another smaller, fainter cry. It was short and strained. Zeref blinked, realizing the woman was now wrapping something covered in blood in a blanket extremely carefully, a worried look on her face. It took him a moment to realize it was his baby sibling. She carried the baby over to Zeref's mother, setting the bundle down in her arms.

"It's a boy."

"A boy…" The worn out woman strained a smile as she weakly held her newborn son, for a moment her eyes shifted to the doorway and she saw her eldest child. "Zeref… it's a-alright, come here…" He hesitantly walked into the room, holding the dahlia flower tightly in his small hand. It had wilted a little from not having any water but it was still pretty. His mother smiled weakly. "Did you get that for me?"

"Yes, mama. Because it's your favorite…" He walked over to the bedside, the women continued to bustle about, whispering and doing things that he didn't understand. "Is that my baby brother..?"

"Yes, love." She carefully tilted the small bundle so that he could see the infant better. He was… so small. His head was slightly bigger than the rest of him. Blood vessels could be seen faintly under his bright reddish-pink skin but they didn't stand out that much. There were soft little hairs on his body, but more prominent light pink ones on top of his head. His eyes were shut tight and he appeared to be having lots of trouble breathing.

"What's his name?" Zeref asked, staring at his fragile baby brother. He'd never seen anything like the infant. And watching him struggle to breathe almost scared the elder brother. His mother looked up at one of the women who shook her head sternly. None of them thought the baby was going to live, they didn't think it would be healthy to name a child who was going to die anyways.

The pink haired women looked down at the baby in her arms, weakly stroking a finger over the pink tufts on top of the infant's head. Zeref looked up at his mother, watching her reactions. There were tears in her eyes. "His name… Natsu." A single tear spilled over onto her cheek. "His name is Natsu."

Natsu, meaning "born in the summer." It was a fitting name for the child who in fact had been born in late June, shortly after the summer solstice.

There were hurried footsteps outside the bedroom and then Zeref's father burst into the room, looking like a worried mess. He pushed his bangs back out of his face, he stared at the scene before him with nervous, wide eyes.

"Dear… come look at your second son…" The woman beamed weakly at her man slowly approached, tears filling his eyes. It was obvious from the look on his face he knew his baby was going to die at any moment.

"He looks just like you…" The man reached out a hand to touch the baby but pulled it back, afraid that any touch would shatter the fragile boy's body.

"His name is Natsu." Zeref looked up at his father, unaware of the true seriousness of this situation. The man stifled a sob. "Papa?" Then he felt a soft touch on his arm, turning his head to look at his mother. She looked… she didn't look good.

"My sweet innocent boy… You have to promise me something. You hear me?" Zeref nodded, not sure what his mother was going to say. "You have to take care of your baby brother. Never let anything happen to him, keep him safe from any harm. I… I may not be there to watch over him so you have to help your father and take my place."

Suddenly the air in the room grew still as her words fell on everyone's ears. "D-dear… Y-you can't be- You'll be fine, i-it's our son who's-"

Despite her fatigue the woman glared at her husband. "My children's lives will not be wasted, and don't you ever doubt his strength! He will be one of the strongest men in the world some day I can feel it, but I won't be there to see it… I…" She paused, looking down at the pink hair infant. "The god have decided that only one of us should survive, and so I will let them take me so that my boy will live."

"M-Mama..?" Zeref didn't understand. "W-what are you talking about?"

She smiled, "I'm going to heaven to ask the gods to let your baby brother live. But I have to leave forever to do that. But promise me you'll watch over your father and brother for me? You have such a kind, loving heart Zeref and an intelligent mind. I know you can do anything you put your mind to."

"W-why can't the gods let you come back, Mama..?"

"Because once you go to see the gods you must never come back, for you will not come back the same." She stroked his cheek, wiping away a stray tear. "I love you, my sweet boy. You have the gentle soul of your father. Never forget how important life is, and love everything as you would love a delicate flower."

His mother's hand was cold against his cheek, it felt as chilly as ice in the heat that was trapped in the room. Her touch was faint. "I-I promise mama… I-I know the gods will have no choice but to listen to you!" He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, "Y-you'd kick their butts if they didn't."

She let out a breathy chuckle, "Absolutely…"

"Dear…" Zeref's father reached out to his wife, eyes wide and skin pale. "Please…"

"Not another word… I-I've made my choice. Natsu will survive…"

 _And so it was._

 _That night a determined and strong mother gave her life to the gods._

 _But would the gods keep their promise?_

 _Gods are despicable beings after all._

 _Always going back on their word._

Zeref laid awake beside his baby brother every night, he wouldn't let himself sleep, he promised his mother he'd watch over him. And he would watch until his brother was strong like his mother said he would be. Sometimes the neighboring women would come to nurse Natsu from their own breasts, because his mother wasn't there to do it herself. Although quickly fewer and fewer women would come, until it was just a couple. They all thought it was pointless to nurse a dying child, but some had hope. Some prayed the gods would listen to a mother's plea.

And one night, while Zeref watched his brother struggle in his sleep, he saw his brother move his limbs. So carefully he reached out his own small hand, although compared to his infant brother it was huge. He gently touched his fingers to the baby's palm. As he did, Natsu grabbed Zeref's first two fingers, his hold was delicate but it was there. The raven haired boy smiled, taking that as a sign his brother would certainly survive. His mother's wish had been granted. Natsu would live.

He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his brother's forehead. "I love you, Natsu." Then he laid down beside him, letting himself drift off to sleep, knowing his brother would be just fine in the morning.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello my dear readers I'm back with a brand new tale. For the first time in a forever I'm actually writing a fic that is not ship related. This story is actually based on a dream I had believe it or not, because I have weird dreams. Then again, don't we all? Of course the dream wasn't nearly as detailed as this story will be, or maybe it was and it just went by so quickly I don't remember. You know what it hurts my brain to contemplate such things. Anyways, this time we will follow a young Zeref before he lost his baby brother. I've yet to determine how many chapters this will be but I will be updating every week on Friday. Please leave me a review telling me what you think so far! Also if you're a Gajevy fan keep an eye out for another prompt fic I'll be publishing sometime this week!**


End file.
